A current display panel includes a display area, a bending area, and an out lead bonding (OLB) area. The display area is configured to display an image. The bending area is located between the display area and the OLB area. The bending area is provided with a plurality of wires.
To reduce a frame size of the panel, the bending area is usually bent, such that the OLB area is bent to a rear surface of a screen to connect to a drive chip. However, the wires in the bending area are easily damaged due to a large stress during a bending process, thereby decreasing display performance.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a display panel, a display module, and an electronic device, to solve a problem in the prior art.